fanficchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Friends Turn Into Worst Enemies (Rising Stars)
Best Friends Turn Into Worst Enemies is the sixth episode in Season 1 of Rising Stars. It aired on March 7, 2015 Plot A friendship is threatened on set after they fight over a movie role offered by the producers. Summary Caleb's sitting at a table at a coffee shop across the street from the studio when Hunter runs in screaming, everyone looks at him weird then they just go back to their own business. Caleb questions him of why he was running like that, Hunter tells him about a movie role that the producers offered them then all of a sudden they get a text from Paul saying to meet at the studio, Caleb and Hunter walk out of the coffee shop. At the studio Caleb and Hunter already see everyone there Paul comes in saying he has a big surprise, he tells us about a movie role the producers offered them Caleb and Hunter act all surprised but everyone knew they were faking. Paul asks the gang if either of them want the movie role they all say yes but only one can take the role Paul tells them to figure it out before the end of the day because that's when the producers get here. Emily and Jade are at the mall talking about the movie when they see this girl, Emily felt like she seen her before they go up to her and she tells them that she is a actress, Emily and Jade start fangirling they ask her if she could give them advice. Cierra tells them that Love is stronger than anything, Emily and Jade didn't get it but before they could tell her she had to leave so they just went back to the studio. On the other side of the mall the boys are talking about the movie when they see the girls walk by they catch up with them and they start talking about how are they going to figure out this decision but then it turns into a fight when Caleb says he's going to get the role, they walk away from each other going there separate ways. At the studio the producers are waiting for the gang to show up then after a few minutes they do, One of the producers Brian asks which one of them is going to take the role but then Jade interrupts and tells them about what happened at the mall and what Cierra said, Everyone but Hunter said no to the movie role but then Emily gave him a kiss to change his mind. The producers were mad they wondered who's going to take the role now all of a sudden Lucas Jennings one of the stars on the show says that he wants it the producers take Eric with them to discuss. Jade then calls a group hug Paul was about to go in but each of them was blocking a way for him to go in then he goes into the middle and Emily calls the group hug over then they all walk out of the studio. the live audience starts clapping for them, then fade and close.